


Two Plus One

by orphan_account



Series: Stony and Spiderson [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Peter Parker, Captain America - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be doing homework, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Mpreg, Iron Man - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter grows up in this, Peter is Tony's Biological Son, Peter is a cute kiddo, Precious Peter Parker, Spider Man - Freeform, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superheroes, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Steve's, oh well, sorry to all my teachers, they all get literal and metaphorical hugs, wade is not a douche in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony x Steve and their son Peter--Peter is your average kid; he hangs out with his friends, he likes to be outside, he reads, he goes to school. Except his family isn't normal. Like, at all in the slightest. Yeah, theytryto be normal, but his dads are Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.--(Peter grows up throughout this story)--I can't write summaries but this is good---PLEASE READ TAGS





	1. "Don't Leave Me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this hasn't been Beta'd so if you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them :)
> 
> Please feel free to send me requests in the comments or on my [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thejs3639@gmail.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has separation anxiety and his tactic is to count whenever he has an anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be friends on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/)

********_Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark_  
_Born: May 24th_  
_Mother: Steve Rogers-Stark_  
_Father: Tony Rogers-Stark_

_••••••••••_

"No! Stop!" Peter cried as Tony put his jacket on. "Petey, I have to leave but Mama will be here." Tony looked at Steve who rolled his eyes. He didn't  _technically_ consider himself Peter's mother because he was after all male, but he and Tony had given birth to him, and Steve was the carrier. Peter had anchored onto Tony's leg, weighing it down so he couldn't leave. Steve tried to unlatch Peter from his husband's leg but had no success.

"Pete, I'll be here it's okay, baby," Steve said, stroking his son's head. Peter slowly released his iron grip from Tony's leg and let Steve pick him up. "I'll be back in 2 hours maximum. Okay, baby boy?" Tony said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He proceeded to give Steve a kiss on the lips and went to go open the door. As soon as his hand touched the door, Tony's hand was covered in a whitish string-like goo.

Tony sighed. "Peter" he warned. "Fix this!" he said. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at him. "No!" he pouted.

"Peter Benjamin Parker-Rogers-Stark. You can't do this, Daddy has to go" Steve said. Tony finally gave in. "Fine, come 'ere kiddo! I'll take you with me" He bent down so that Peter could walk to him and dissolve his webbing.

Steve waved them off and turned on the news on the TV. He sat down on the couch. He smiled, thinking about his son and husband. Life was pretty great for him.

**{•••}**

****"Peter! Slow down! You're gonna get hurt or hurt someone else!" Tony said as he tried to catch up to his son. They were on their way home from doing errands and Peter was really excited to go home because his whole Avengers family was going to be there. Peter ran around the block to see that Stark Towers was facing him. He felt so small next to his dad's building but he was 5; he didn't care. He ran up to the door and rode the elevator to the 40th floor. The doors opened up and there stood his family: Clint, Natasha Thor, Burce, Vision, Pietro, and Wanda. They were all talking and laughing with one another until they heard the ding of the elevator. They turned to see their nephew practically bouncing up and down with excitement. The room got very loud with lots of "Hi Peter!" and "Hey, Spiderling" as well as "What's up, Kiddo?"

Peter found his Steve amongst the sea of people and wrapped his arms around his waist. Steve put his hand on his son's shoulder and squatted down so that he could make eye contact. "You okay, Petey?" he asked softly. Peter shook his head and mentally began to count:

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make Marvel memes on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/)


	2. Friday Into Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff about Peter, Steve and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and hits! I have never had so many in one day :)
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but it was pre-written. 
> 
> Please comment ideas and prompts here or on my [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) :)

Peter and Tony came home to Clint and Natasha on the couch, scrolling on their phones.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Nat said, getting up from the couch and crouching down so that Peter could hug her. "It was fun! Daddy bought me a Hot Wheels!" Peter proudly displayed the blue toy car, while Tony ruffled his son's hair.

Just then, Steve walked into the kitchen and looked up to see the four of them. "Pops!" Peter squealed happily, running over to him, arms spread open for a hug.

"Hello, trooper!" Steve said, picking him up. "How was it with Daddy?" Peter presented his Hot Wheels. "Ohh, I see you have a new car! Sweet ride!" he joked and ruffled Peter's hair.

———

It was after 10:30 and Steve and Tony knew Peter probably was asleep. They crept up the stairs and into his room and kissed his head and then leave the room. Steve felt his pinky finger being grabbed and he turned his head to look at his sleepy child.

"What baby?" he said, stroking Peter's hair and following it behind his ear.

"I love you, Papa" he yawned. "I love you too, Petey pie" he smiled and kissed him on the nose and left.

—————  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

Steve woke up at 5:30 like he did every day. He carefully, so as not to wake Tony, slipped out of bed and put some shorts on and a fitted grey t-shirt. He bent down to put his sneakers on and then slipped down the stairs. He opened the front door and went for his morning jog.

By the time Steve got back, both Tony and Peter were up. Tony was sipping coffee out of a 'World's great dad' mug which Steve had given him as a gag gift.

Steve went to go pour himself a mug when Peter swung down from the ceiling. "Pete! What have I told you about doing that?!" Peter reluctantly dropped down from the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Papa."

The elevator doors opened up and Bucky Barnes came out, followed by Pietro. Peter ran up to Bucky and Bucky scooped him up by the armpits. "Hey, little man! Look how tall you're getting!" he exclaimed, holding him out at arms length.

"I'm almost up to Papa's waist! See?" Peter ran up to Steve and   
showed Bucky and low and behold, he was right up to the blond's waist.


	3. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's dads fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but happy Easter for those who celebrate it.
> 
> Come scream about Marvel with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_)
> 
>  
> 
> **feel free to _send me prompts_ on Tumblr too **

**Peters POV**

"No, Steve! That's not what happened! I swear to God!" Dad shouted.

I opened my eyes and yawned. The clock read  **2:27 AM**. I hate it when my parents are like this. I don't understand why they got like this. They seem so happy when I was around them but when I wasn't around them, they fought more. I wanted to cry but I fought back the tears.

I saw the shadows of their feet block the light from under the door. I heard Papa sigh loudly. "Fine, Tones. But I catch you doing something with Banner, I'm out of here."

I got out of bed and opened the door. Dad saw me first and hoisted me up onto his hip. "Hi baby," he cooed. "Did we wake you up?" I gave a sleepy nod. "I'm sorry, Petey" Papa said, walking up to me and kissing my head. "Can I sleep w-with you?" I asked "Of course you can, Spiderling," Dad said walking down the hallway to their bedroom. The placed me in the middle of their ginormous bed and climbed in after me.

"Goodnight, dads," I said and fell asleep almost instantaneously after that. Steve looked down at me and smiled, then he leaned over to his husband and kissed him goodnight too. They fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

 

I woke up and noticed that Papa was gone but I wasn't worried; he woke up early every day so he could work out. I looked up at dad who was still asleep. I went down the many stairs to the kitchen and turned on the TV only to have it play some newscast about how the Avengers saved whatever. I mean, having two dads is cool on its own but having two  _superhero_ dads? That was cool for about the first 10 years but now I'm just sick of it. Everyone always expects so much out of me because of Dad.

I heard heavy footsteps echo down the stairs to see that Thor, Clint, and Pietro coming down them. Hi Pete!" Clint said. Just then, Papa came up from downstairs, his face shiny from the sweat, his body shirtless. He had a balled up light grey shirt (although it was darker because of all the sweat) on his hands that he was using to mop up the sweat from his body and face. 

Clint walked over to a cupboard and got out a box of Frosted Flakes and shook some out into a bowl. I watched him tip some milk into the bowl then stir his cereal in figure eights. I watched Pops walk up the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream about Marvel with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_)


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters, I'm brain dead and can't write for my life
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts

_"_ _Peter? Where are you?"_

_"Dad? Pops" I heard Dad's voice but I couldn't see him. I was in a crowded location but I could only hear my Dad's and Pop's voice._

_"Peter?" It was_ _Pops_ _. "Peter come here!" The voices of my dads were fading. I started running to where I thought I heard them coming from. I could just barely hear them now._   
_"Spiderling?" Dad said, his voice very faint._

I sat up in bed with a jolt. "No!" My bedroom doors opened and I saw dads come up to me.

"Oh, baby? What happened?" Pops asked. My heart was palpitating. I began to count in my head. It's weird, yeah, but I always found it soothing.

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11_

"Nightmare," I said, tears flooding my eyes. I grabbed hold of both my dad's shirts, one shirt in each hand. "I don't want you to leave me, dads" I murmured.

12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20

"Peter, for as long as we live, we will  _always_ be here for and with you. Always. Until the end of the line" Pops said, rubbing my back. Dad nodded in agreement.

21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30

The blue light from Dad's Arc Reactor was calming to me. I reached out and touched it, running my fingers along the triangular-shaped light. He smiled at and rubbed my back. Pops started rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Can you stay here tonight?" I asked, looking up at them. They looked at each other and then down at me. "Of course we can, my sweet boy" Dad said. They squeezed into my bed and both placed a hand on me. Knowing that they were both safe and happy, I fell asleep.

* * *

 

******[THREE YEARS LATER -** **Peter is now 15]**

**[PETER'S POV]**

I woke up to the sound of something being dropped. "Shit" I heard a voice say. I heard footsteps run toward whatever dropped. "Are you okay? And watch your language" Pops said. I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch:  **7:32**. I pushed the blankets off myself and put a pair of navy sweatpants on. I didn't bother with a shirt and proceeded to head downstairs.

"Hey buddy," Pops said to me without looking up. I noticed that there was broken glass on the floor. I didn't really question it. I mean, sure I  _wanted_  to know what happened but it could've been a Tony Stark panic attack. "Hey FRIDAY, what appointments does Tony have today," Steve asked the AI. 

"He has a meeting in 45 minutes," the female computerized voice rang out. "Cancel the meeting," Pops said. "No, Steve, I'm fine." Tony struggled to get up off the floor. "Clearly, you're not, Tones! I mean, look at you! Go to bed! You're overworked and don't get nearly enough sleep." Pops exclaimed.  Tony finally gave in. "You're right" he sighed. "You're absolutely right." He had managed to get up off the floor and found himself wrapped in his husband's arms. 

The tall blond smiled down and then removed one arm from dad and held it out for me. I immediately jumped into their hug and smiled. I loved my family's affection for each other. I loved my dads. I glanced at the clock:  **8:03**. "Damn," I muttered. I was meeting Ned and M.J. at the school's cafe for breakfast. I quickly got my stuff together and threw on a shirt and a hoodie. 

"Let's go, dad," I said, impatiently.  Steve grabbed his wallet and keys from the kitchen counter and we walked quickly to the garage and because Dad is a maniac, there were some crazy cars. I hopped into a shiny red convertible. Pops turned the key in the ignition and the machine roared to life. 

The ride there was silent because I knew that if either one of us mentioned the whole Dad dropped something and had a panic attack, it would give me and/ or Pop's a stressful day. He dropped me off and we parted our separate ways. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on:

 **Ned** : where r u peter?

I sighed and shoved it back in my pocket and ran up to the cafe doors to see Ned and MJ who were sitting at a table. MJ was drawing and Ned was on his phone. I looked over MJ's shoulder to see what she was drawing. "That's really good, MJ," I said. MJ got really self-conscious of her work and covered it up, embarrassed. "Shut up, loser," she teased, and playfully punched my arm. 

Ned had ordered ahead of time so we sat down to eat our eggs, bacon and a bagel with cream cheese. The first bell rang and I shoved the rest of my bacon in my mouth then wrapped up my half-eaten bagel in a napkin and shoved it in my hoodie pocket. The three of us proceded to walk into the school building and go our separate ways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts


	5. Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:: This chapter deals with [Tony's] PTSD and contains strong language**
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts
> 
> email: thejs3639@gmail.com

 

_'You're a worthless-minded bitch!' Howard Stark snapped. He threw an empty beer bottle at his 13-year-old son who had managed to duck out of the way. Tony watched it shatter into a thousand pieces and ducked again as his father whipped another one at him. 'Dad, I-'_

_'No! Just- just stop talking! You're a huge disappointment to me and Stark Industries. When I was your age, I fucking respected my life. Unlike you, you lousy piece of shit." Tony lay down in a fetal position while his dad came over and kicked him._

"Tony? Tones?" Steve was shaking his husband awake. Tony woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding against his ribs. His palms were sweaty and he had been clenching the blanket in his fists. 

"Hey, are-are you okay?" Steve asked, rubbing circles on Tony's arm. "You were shaking the whole bed" Tony sighed a loud, slow sigh. "I dreamt about Howard," he said. It hurt Steve so much that his husband hadn't had a good relationship with his dad. He felt his heart sink. Tony sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting up. "Steve, it felt so real," he said, referring to his dream. "I know, baby, I know" Steve sighed into Tony's shoulder.

* * *

 

**[PETER'S POV]**

I sighed and chewed on the end of my pencil. I couldn't focus on my work. It's not like I had much work to do, just read three chapters and write about what I read about. Easy enough but I couldn't focus. As far as I know, I didn't have ADHD but I wasn't sure. I stood up and walked out of my room to see Pops walk out of his room too. I watched as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Papa," I said. "I think my powers are glitching or something. Like, I can't focus on my work or anything at all for that matter" He cocked his head at me and raised an eyebrow. "You should go talk to Dad or Bruce about it," he said. "I'm not good in power glitches. I think Dad and/ or Bruce are in the lab" he added.

I sighed and followed him down the stairs, going into the basement. I saw both Dad and Bruce bent over, working on my web shooters. "Shit," I heard Dad mutter, as webbing flew everywhere, striking an Iron Man suit. "Tony, we need a break,  _you_  need a break," Bruce said. Tony threw down the screwdriver he was holding and put his hand up to his face. I heard it hit the table and then the floor where it rolled under one of the many workbenches in the lab.   
  
Dad started breathing heavily and his legs gave out, making him spill over his work, his hand hitting my web shooters, sending webbing flying everywhere, including my hoodie. Bruce tried to help dad to his feet but his knees wouldn't lock so he kept spilling over his table, sending parts and pieces flying off the table. "Peter, go get your father," Bruce anxiously said.

I sprinted up the stairs, two at a time until I reached the ground floor. Pops was sitting on the couch reading a book. I ran over to him, "Dad needs you. Like,  _now_ ," I said. We both ran down the stairs as fast as we could, Pops obviously beating me. I watched Dad collapse into Papa's arms, Papa looked like he was on the verge of tears. "It's okay, baby. Tones, you're okay," Papa cooed into Dad's ear. I looked at the two of them and Pops looked back at me. "He's fine, he's just having a panic attack."

I knew Dad wasn't fine but I let it go and headed upstairs to try and relax.

* * *

**[STEVE'S POV]**

I hated seeing Tony like this. For the 13 years, we've been together, he has always had at least one panic attack a week. I felt sorry for him and Peter. I knew that if Peter knew Howard than that would make Peter spiral. He was a good kid but he always beat himself up if something went wrong.

I held Tony in my arms for a long time. I felt his heart rate and his breathing slow down and I held him out so I could look at his face. His face was shiny from tears and sweat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want you or Peter to see me like this" 

"Hey," I said sternly, looking at him directly in the eyes. I cupped his cheeks in my hands. "This-this is  _not_  your fault. This is something that you do not have  _any_  control over. I don't want to see you like this and I know, I  _know,_ that our son, our beautiful, amazing, brilliant, handsome, adoring son doesn't want to see you like this either. You are one of the most brilliant people I know." 

I don't know for how long it was, but for a long time, we stood there in silence, him just crying into me and I just standing there feeling so sad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts
> 
> email: thejs3639@gmail.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~(light smut)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kind of smutty but I have no clue as to what I'm talking about so that's that.**
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts

******TONY POV**

I walked upstairs from my lab to find Steve sitting in the living room on the white leather L-shaped couch. I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He tilted his head back and I leaned in for a kiss.

"How's it going?" he softly asked. I had been working on a Spider-Man suit for Peter all day and this was my first time coming up from the lab today. "It's tedious and frustrating but it'll be worth it baby" I replied. I walked around the couch and sat down, putting my hands on his chest, the wrapping them around to his back.

He started to lift off my shirt but I stopped him. "Hey hey, big buy. Use your words, Stevie." I wanted to tease him for as long as I could. "Tone- _nee_ " he whined, having trouble finding his words. I smirked and let him continue to strip the shirt off myself. He pulled me on top of him so that he was on the bottom and then proceeded to kiss me, leaving a trail of them so that he was now kissing my neck. I felt his hand circle my rear, then grab it and continuously squeeze it.  

"Ahh, Steve" I moaned. He continued to suck on my neck until he left a hickey. "OH MY GOD, DADS! MY EYES" Peter cried out, shielding his eyes. I sat up and looked over my shoulder to see Peter dramatically covering his eyes. "Can I be of assistance?" I asked, not turning around. "You can get me like a hundred years of therapy," Peter sarcastically said.

"Can you two not?" Clint asked, who had just walked in and startled Steve and me. "Or at least do it in your room! They were made for a reason! Like, come on!" I smirked at Steve and he pushed me off of him so that I fell to the floor. I playfully punched his arm. I got up off the floor and walked over to the fridge to make myself a sandwich.

* * *

**[STEVE'S POV]**

"Tony, we have to be more careful now," I said. "Now that Pete's older, you really will have to give him years of therapy," I laughed. "Shut up, Capsicle" he replied, rolling his eyes. I kissed him on the cheek and received a hug in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts


	7. Leaving Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade get "intimate" ~~but not really~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_)
> 
> SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for so many views on my [one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341319), I've never had so 3k in less than 24 hours :)

****"Wade, stop," Peter moaned. Wade was on top of him sucking a hickey on his neck but abruptly stopped, faking a pout. Peter wriggled out from underneath him and sat up. They were in Wade's room and were supposed to be coming up with ideas for the science fair but they had no success so far. Wade pinned Peter down again and started to suck on his neck in a different location. Peter smirked at Wade and pushed him away playfully.

From the pocket of his hoodie, Peter's phone rang. He leaned over and looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Dad," he said as Wade resumed kissing him, further down his chest. Peter felt a moan want to escape his lips once Wade reached his belt line and started unzipping his pants. Wade started to caress Peter's leg, moving his hand up toward his thigh. "No, Dad, I'm fine. I'm at Wade's house. Yeah, uh okay. Mmhmm." Wade was kissing Peter's bare chest again, latching onto a nipple and sucking. Peter let out a soft moan and hit Wade who had an evil grin on his face and went back to kissing his boyfriend's chest. Peter tried his best to push him away but had no success. Wade started to take Peter's pants off of him and grabbed his bulge, making Peter moan louder.

"Okay, D- Dad," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I'll... I'll see you at 5:30. Love you too, Dad" he said, his breaths coming out as moans.

* * *

Tony picked Peter up at 5:34 in a shiny yellow Ferrari. The ride home was silent but giving Peter an anxiety attack because he thought his dad would notice the hickeys. He had put his hood on so that they were less noticeable but you could still see them. He ran up the stairs and into the kitchen where Clint, Pietro, and Steve were, sitting on the couch, watching the news. Steve got up to hug his son but noticed Peter's purplish-reddish marks. He gently but firmly took off his son's hood and partially unzipped his hoodie. Then with his pointer and middle fingers, he pushed his jaw up and to the right, then to the left.

Peter froze, wanting to disappear. He sighed when he saw his dad walk into the kitchen, walking over to him and examining his son's neck. Tony didn't say anything besides sigh. He looked at his husband who just shook his head. "I know what I did with Wade was wrong-" he started to say.

"If you knew it was wrong, why did you do it?" he said, angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Peter wanted to cry but he restrained himself from doing so. "Dad I-" Tony spun back around to look at his son. "No, Peter. I don't care what you have to say. You're fifteen. Fifteen fucking years old." Peter bit his lip and looked at his feet, ashamed. "Pops?" he said but Steve just had a disappointed look on his face. Peter had never gone behind his dads' back before. He felt so dirty and so ashamed that all he did was sit down in a chair and cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_)
> 
> SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me! [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) or email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
